First Impressions
by Baka Deshis
Summary: What happens when two enemies meet? A rare mix up, a forgetful Misao, a smiling Soujirou...
1. cHaPtER One: It aLL bEGinS

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Rurouni Kenshin, it belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki . I'm sorry if this story is too imaginative or too out-of-characters, forgive me, it's our first love story, I'm sorry if it's hard to understand and I'm so sorry to make you have to guess the characters before I finally reveal it…

(BD2: And now, the BETA'd version since SOMEBODY forgot to check…

BD1: Bahumbug… (hides in corner) oh the shame….)

A beautiful day in Kyoto when things suddenly got out of control, Aoshi were missing and Misao ransacked the whole house, worried if she will ever meet him again.

The house seems to be flooded with tears from her very eyes, even Okina and the others are even wondering how much tears she had cried. The 6 of them looked over for Aoshi everywhere for a whole week but yet he still could not be found.

"Where could he be?" Misao cried again, and the house that used to be a quiet and peaceful place was now a place filled with chaos.

To prevent any further destruction, Okina sent her to help in the Cherry Babies restaurant for a week, without hesitating, Misao went, hoping for possibility that she might bump to the missing Aoshi in town, or that Aoshi might be stopping to eat in that restaurant, well, a girl can hope cant she?

Meanwhile, somewhere near Kyoto, a boy was sitting on a tree in the middle of a forest. He was hungry and tired, he had eaten all he had brought and still hasn't reached a city. It has been almost 5 year since he left his hometown and he had been wandering all over Japan since then.

He sat there for a while until he saw another figure standing nearby the tree and he jumped down. He immediately recognized the man, but what was he doing here? He thought that man had permanently stayed in Kyoto with the rest of his gang.

He went up to the man, said a simple greeting and asked if there was a city nearby. The man nodded and told him Kyoto was nearby. The boy thanked him, said goodbye and went on, he had been quite surprised knowing he had reached the place he had started, but as well relieved to know that he can get food soon.

He went into the city and found a restaurant so then he sat down and ate. The waitress had seem to be crying a lot, trying to act like a gentleman, he asked her what was wrong, she answered but he couldn't really understand.

He tried to calm her down and told her not to cry anymore, he managed to stop her crying but she suddenly burst into tears again and fainted, falling on him. He panicked, who wouldn't, what people would think if they see that a crying girl had fainted and fell on him, they'll blame him and think that he had made the girl cry, so he sat her on a chair nearby, paid his bill quickly and left the building.

He was still wondering what the girl's problem was; "she must be really upset," he thought. Although he cant really hear her, he was quite sure he heard something about a missing person that she had been trying to find, it had seemed to be someone very important, but on second thought, she didn't even gave out the person's name.

Clearing the early incident, he continued on his journey, but he still cannot seem to get the girl out of his mind. Clearly, he had feelings for her, either he has a big fat crush on her, or he has a gigantic sympathy for her.

"He never felt it before, he had never cared for someone that much, is it possible that he had fell for her on first sight?" He asked himself. Trying to forget the girl, he walked away, leaving the restaurant already far behind.

Back in the restaurant, it had been about 2 hours since the boy left and Misao had regained her consciousness but she had wondered why she lost consciousness. It was not like her to have lost consciousness under such circumstances, in a fight she might have lost control, but she had never fainted of a problem like that, it was certainly turning her mental condition to the worse.

She had wondered how she turned up on a chair, yet all she remembered was a boy asking and how she fainted and fell on him. She had meant to thank him but she couldn't find him anywhere. "Great" she thought," Now two people are missing."

She somehow could not forget his face, she had thought of him as a perfect person, his face looked like it was carved by the angels to her and his smile melted her heart, his words were so kind and calm, he was as well warm and friendly.

Wait, what was she thinking, Aoshi is the one she loved, and anyway, how can she fell for someone she doesn't even know? She went on with her work, but she couldn't really concentrate, the boy seemed to be all over her and she had kept thinking about him since the first time they had met.

Moshii05

BD#1: at last, chapter one is done

BD#2: get back to work! There's still a long way to go u know

BD#1: some help please…

BD#2: later, I still need to talk, REVIEWS everyone, please…! (Begs and bows down to the core of earth)

BD#1: um… what are u doing?


	2. CHaPTer TwO: fEeLinGS

**Disclaimer:** Once more, I must tell you that neither I or BD#2 owns Rurouni Kenshin dramatic expressions, but anyway, I dare bet you all already know that fact ne?

It was weird enough for him to be thinking of a girl, he was almost 23 and he never had fallen in love before, then why is he feeling strange, a feeling he had never felt, and he never did feel it before today, before he met that girl. He had a strange feeling inside that he hadn't been aware of.

"Is this love? Is this really the feeling when you really care about somebody?" He asked himself. Not knowing anything about such things, he shook his head, convincing himself it wasn't love and continued on his journey.

He decided to pay a little visit to the Kamiya Dojo; it is just a few days walk from where he was. When he arrived, Kenshin was the first to greet him but Sano wasn't there. Kaoru and Yahiko, not knowing who he was followed Kenshin and greeted him as well.

It was early morning so they invited him to join them for breakfast. Still with no clue at all who this unexpected guest is, Kaoru decided to ask Kenshin who it was. When Kenshin finally explained, Kaoru got a big shock.

"A former member of the Juppon-Gatana in my house?" She shrieked, "No way!" She thought of it for a while then decided to let him stay. He wanted to stay for a few weeks, about 3 weeks or so and he did promise to help out with the chores.

"You have no idea what are you going to get through", Kenshin sighed to him. He only laughed and said that it was okay; he was lucky enough to be allowed to stay a while.

Moshii05

BD#1: sorry for the short chapter, BD#2 and I have been very busy

BD#2: You can say that again, that project from school might make us end up with glasses the size of a dinner plate and as thick as the next Harry Potter book…

BD#1: yeah, anyway, chap 3 is coming up, please review…


	3. ChaPtER tHREE: LovE wiLL cOMe To YoU

**Disclaimer: **

BD#2: I'm bored of saying this all over again but here goes…

BD#1: Just get on with it!

BD#2: Be patient, a hunter who chases two rabbits will end up with none, young grasshopper….

BD#1: sweat drop what does that has to do with this ?

BD#2: Never mind, here goes…

BD#1: losing patience, throws a death glare at BD#2

BD#2: WE DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN! shouts to the top of her lungs

Meanwhile, everyone from Cairo to Iceland had heard the sound

BD#1: alright alright, will you just shut up now?

Meanwhile, since Misao has been doing least work, Okina decide to send her to Tokyo as well, visiting her friends, after all, they had never let them down in any matters, even though it was a different thing, he was ready to take the risk. So early the next morning, she went of for Tokyo, escorted by Omasu.

2 days passed and they had finally arrived, she knocked the doors and a boy had opened it. Misao could not just believe her eyes and she shouted in surprise, the boy was as surprised a she was as well. Hearing a shout, Kenshin and Kaoru ran immediately to find out what happened.

"It's…it's…you again" Misao stammered, "Weren't you the one I met a few days ago?" In surprise he couldn't answer, he opened his mouth but no words came.

"You don't know her? It's Misao, she came with me to Shingetsu, remember?" Kenshin asked.

"No, but I met her before on my way here" he answered. Everyone was silent for a short while when suddenly Kaoru spoke.

"Wait, could anyone please tell me what is going on here?" she asked, half shouting. Everyone suddenly stared at her, and then went back into staring at the two, leaving her question unanswered.

"Who are you?" Misao asked, but nobody answered either. Knowing that it was lunchtime, Kenshin broke the silence by asking everyone to join them for lunch.

Lunch was quiet; nobody spoke except for a few words that Misao kept saying to herself. Megumi & Sano came in the middle of the lunch; he leaped so high in surprise when he saw that the boy, Misao and Omasu were there. He fell pretty badly and ended up having a broken toe.

Feeling bad being in the silence, Kenshin finally spoke up and told Misao and the boy who each other were. They fell in silence and confusion. Misao started the conversation by saying sorry and thank you to him. He only nodded his head, unable to say anything.

"An Oni-Wabanshu member?" he thought, "I'm having feelings other than hatred towards an Oni-Wabanshu member?" and the other side thought of exactly the same.

"If I really did fall for him, I still couldn't believe it…" She thought to herself," I fell for a former member of the Juppon-Gatana? Worst, he's the strongest of them all".

Not being able to do anything about it, Kenshin returned to his laundry, leaving the two behind in a room. The room stayed silent, neither one of them had said a word after Kenshin left.

Misao didn't like the silence and wanted to crack it up. She trembled though; she did not dare say anything. She had tried to speak but had said nothing.

The boy felt pretty much the same. He felt that he had to do something so he started the conversation. He thought about asking her what actually and happened the other day, why was she crying but he then decided it wasn't a good starter for she might begin to cry again.

He was pretty confused on his feelings himself, he wasn't sure whether he had really fallen in love with her or not.

Finally after 15 long minutes of silence, she said a simple sentence.

"Why are you here?" That was the question. She knew it wasn't a good question to start with but she couldn't think of anything else.

He answered lightly, "I was just passing by". "Oh his voice", she thought, "So tender, but yet so confident. His warm smile is so sweet". They both blushed as she looked at him and found out that he's looking at her as well then lowered their heads again.

Finding no response and no further acts, Misao excused herself from the room. The boy was silent and only nodded again as she excused herself.

She went to Kaoru's room and tried to talk to her about this thing, but yet she isn't confident of revealing her feelings to him. Kaoru only got more confused when Misao suddenly cried on her.

Misao was confused, what she would do. She couldn't accept the fact that she had fallen for someone she just met, yet all this years she had loved Aoshi and hadn't changed her mind ever since. She really is breaking down.

She had no idea who he was before and now she couldn't even look at him in the eyes. Without Misao realizing, Kaoru had left the room followed by the entering of the boy.

Misao herself was drifted far away by her thoughts; she didn't see the boy in front of her. Her tears started to flow when she came to remembering Aoshi's disappearance. Distressed by her own thoughts, she didn't even realize she was crying. All she knows was her world, but everything changed after that.

Seeing that the girl was desperately crying, he felt quite guilty about not saying anything. He wanted to do something, so he touched her cheeks and wiped her tears. Realizing she wasn't alone, Misao looked up and found the boy smiling at her. She tried to smile back but she couldn't hold back her tears.

Her crying was worse, she had tried to hold back but instead she lost control and fell crying on his shoulders. He only smiled and put his arms around her, trying to calm her.

"Oh, his voice again" she thought as she cried. "It's so calming and gentle". For about 15 minutes or so, he sat there, holding Misao in his right arm and holding her head with the other arm, as for Misao, she only sat there crying on his shoulders, helpless. She laid her head on his left arm after she calmed down and he sat still, holding her so she wouldn't lose balance and fall.

She felt warm in his arms. She finally calmed and smiled but saw the boy blushed and looked down. She giggled a little. They both then talk, still holding each other about the first time they met and soon Misao's tears became laughter.

They sat there for quite sometime until they realized that the door was opened and Omasu, Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sano and Megumi were staring at them wide-eyed. They ran away when they realized they've been noticed followed by Misao throwing kunais at them shouting, "OY! CAN'T WE GET SOME PRIVACY?"

Standing by the doorway, the boy just laughed looking at the chase, he sat down and watched the chase some more until he finally joined the chase. It was almost dinnertime when the chase ended and they had to all wait for dinner a bit longer considering the fact Kenshin hadn't cook yet because Misao had been chasing him.

Everyone was tired; they were all exhausted from the entire running around. The exhausted Kenshin did the dinner slowly, about 2,5 hours or so. When dinner finally came out, everybody death-glared Kenshin for the delay and as you may have guessed, Kaoru threw some empty dishes at him, only to be caught by Kenshin even though one hit him on the fore head.

"Bull's-eye!" Kaoru exclaimed and did a victory dance around the table. Everybody laughed and ate.

By the time dinner was finished, it was not only Kenshin who got a bump on his head but also Sano and Yahiko for they both insulted that Kaoru's cooking was 999 levels below Kenshin's cooking. Yahiko got two bumps for later on he insults Kaoru with a quote he made, "No day without smacking", he had gotten it from the quote "No day without learning".

Moshii05

BD#1: longest chapter I guess…

BD#2: cannot talk coughs

BD#1: at least she learned her lesson…

BD#2: throws kunai at unaware BD#1

BD#1: unconscious


	4. ChaptER fOUr: mAkE a wIsH

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Rurouni Kenshin, here's another short chapter…

At night, Misao couldn't sleep at all. She was thinking about what just happened to her. She couldn't help giggling and waking up Omasu beside her. Omasu just mumbled and went back to sleep.

Misao couldn't just wait for tomorrow, after all, who knows what will happen next. She couldn't help thinking about him, it's as if she had forgotten about Aoshi completely. Because she couldn't sleep, she went outside for a walk and sat by the porch.

There was a falling star, Misao gazed in amazement. She said her wish, "I want to be together with him forever." She smiled to herself and kept on staring at the night sky. Minutes flew away and she fell asleep.

In the other room, same thing happened. The boy couldn't sleep; he smiled and blushed as he thinks about her. Finding himself unable to sleep, he also went for a walk outside.

Halfway around the house, he finds Misao asleep by the porch. He was rather worried about her. He woke her up but finding no response, he decided to carry her back in.

He was tired but he still carried her back in. He knocked the door of her room and Omasu opened the door. Omasu shrieked, thinking someone's done something to her, or kidnapped her.

When she finally saw his face clearly, she blushed in embarrassment for thinking it has been someone else. He giggled and told Omasu that Misao was asleep so he handed her over and went back to his own room.

Moshii05

BD#1: why so short?

BD#2: I'm going to complain about that project, it makes us SO BUSY!

BD#1: umm… that's not what I asked…


	5. ChaptER fIve: LoVe is In The AiR

**Disclaimer:** We absolutely do NOT own RK, I mean come on, isn't that obvious by how broke we are?

That morning, Misao had quite a migraine finding out who had put her back in. It wasn't long until Omasu showed up after she finishes her bath and told her what exactly happened. She blushed and smiled. Omasu giggled as she saw Misao's expression.

She had known exactly how Misao felt and she was as well happy for her. Although she is happy for Misao, she was also rather confused for she couldn't believe that Misao could just forget Aoshi that easily in such short time.

At breakfast, almost everyone was quiet; Misao glanced at the boy a few times but always looks away whenever their eyes met. Because of the fact that they never dared to look up, they didn't realize the way everyone was staring at them and how they kept coughing in such a way. Everyone giggled whenever they looked at each other but for the two of them, there's just them in the world for they do not realize other's reaction.

In the afternoon, while Kenshin, Sano and Omasu have gone to the market and Yahiko and Kaoru were practicing in the dojo, Misao decided to stay on top of a tree. She did not dare to meet 'him' again. She was shy and rather confused of her own feelings.

Meanwhile, the boy was rather confused for he cannot find Misao anywhere. Tired of looking, he jumped up a tree, the same tree Misao jumped on earlier and bumped into her. Both fell down but jumped up again swiftly before they come crashing down.

On top of the tree, they were arguing about whose fault it was. After quite a while of arguing, Misao started giggling and soon enough the giggles turned into laughter and the boy started laughing as well. They stayed there the whole afternoon.

When they finally got down, they both found Kaoru glaring at them.

"What the hell have you been doing?" She exploded. "Now, what did you think you were doing huh?" she exclaimed, furious. Misao and the boy both only stare at her blankly. "Now, get on with your chores you two lovebirds!" She shouted.

They marched to the dojo and started cleaning the furniture and floor while Kaoru watched them. Kenshin arrived soon after and watched over them together with Kaoru. Kenshin only smiled looking at the two who laughed and talk as they worked.

Time passes and soon it has been dinnertime again. It had been the second day Misao was here. Dinner didn't go so well since Kenshin was out playing with Sano and it was Kaoru who had cooked dinner.

The boy and Misao both ate dinner slowly, flinching after every few bites. When Kaoru was washing the dishes, the others were talking about how awful dinner was.

**INTERUPTION:** Excuse me readers, have you found out who is 'the boy'? Well, I'll reveal it soon if you haven't, please, submit reviews …

Moshii05

BD#1: ah… Chap 5 is finally done…

BD#2: still a long way moron! Get to work

BD#1 & BD#2 : thanks for reading, please review our 'not-so-masterpiece-work' bows down to the core of earth

BD#1: Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews on previous chapter from Insane Reader, Some Slut, Cathy Mark and Genki Ninjagirl. We really appreciate them…


	6. ChApteR sIx: SumMeR NiGHt

**Disclaimer:** tape recorder playing We do NOT and never will own Rurouni Kenshin bzzt…. We do NOT and never will own Rurouni Kenshin…

BD#1: it's a short chapter, sorry, I have far too much work lately..

BD#2: reads story Ah… What a romantic night with the moon and firefli- hmph…

BD#1: covers BD#2's mouth with a cloth to prevent her from saying any more NO BLOOPERS TASHII! normal voice Enjoy…

That night, the full moon shimmered brightly, although it's light are thin, it doesn't stop the two from meeting that night. As it was summer, when the moon's was supposed to be shining brightly, Kaoru and Kenshin took them to the firefly bend to see the fireflies.

The 4 of them sat by the river and talked, their mere reflections on the water, glistened down by the moon. Soon it was mid-night, knowing roads are dangerous late at night, they went home, not that they're scared or anything, it's just un-appropriate for them to leave Yahiko alone.

Those nights he have spent at the dojo made him think, has he fulfilled his purpose in life? The fact that he found something that has been missing. Likely someone who don't have emotions like him, it's like he don't have a heart. That it had shattered to pieces. And now, it's all coming back to him.

INTERUPTION: I'm very sorry, gomen nasai, I didn't mean to make it like Princess Tutu, but I completely have no idea. And again, I do not own Princess Tutu either, nor do I own any anime…

Moshii05

BD#1 & BD#2: sorry for the short chapter… We haven't got much time lately and we had to do this quickly… Chap 7 and chap 8 will be up tomorrow! Thanks for reading…


	7. ChaPtEr SeVeN : bLOOmiNG LoVe

**Disclaimer:** Isnt it obvious that I don't own RK? Oh, come on….

BD#1: Another ultra short chapter…

BD#2: you're lazy man…

BD#1: you haven't been of any help lately either death glares Tashii

BD#2: admit it, you haven't done your homework lately either and all you manage to do is this?

BD#1: Oh shut up! Alright readers, enjoy the chapter..

"Hey, Soujirou…"Misao called, he looked back and found her face staring at him about half an inch away.

Surprised, he face-faulted onto the laundry and got all wet. He wriggled his head to get rid of the water hanging on his hair.

(INTERUPTION (again, sorry), I hope you enjoyed reading this far. I'm not very good at this T.T I didn't mean to make him act like a dog in the above paragraph, I mean wriggled to get rid of excess water? I'm so sorry... I'm sorry if this story is confusing, I'm not a very good story teller ne? He-he… Ok, on with the story…)

It was a sunny day, Ayume and her sister were playing ball with Kenshin (which had left the laundry under Soujirou's care…). The still-dripping-wet Soujirou had sat down under a tree with Misao, who was rubbing a towel (practically almost rubbing off his head) on his head, trying to dry his hair (which was wet because of whose fault? Hers… Heheh…).

'Atchoo...' Soujirou sneezed, he seemed to be getting a cold (because of the wet head or is it just someone's talking about him?). Well, he was sneezing so the 'worried' weasel-girl brought him inside, afraid that the winds would make it worse (although it's summer, she loves doing that, maybe…).

Moshii05

BD#1: at last this boring and ugly (because I had absolutely no idea) chapter is done… Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter by Chibi-Assasin and Anonymous Freak

BD#2: STILL A LONG WAY TO GO! GET TO WORK  
!

BD#1: I'm thinking here… Omigosh!

BD#2: What? U got an idea?

BD#1: NO! but I think I've got writers block rants somewhere

BD#2: sweat drop

BD#1: still ranting NO! WRITERS BLOCK! MUST CONTINUE! NO IDEA!1 yadda yadda…. Blah.. Blah…

BD#2: Anyway reviews everyone… OR PERISH!

Everyone: PERISH!


	8. ChaPtER eIgHT: a GiRL's FeeLing

Disclaimer:

BD#1: Do I have to say this again?

BD#2: yes

BD#1: but it's boring

BD#2: yes

BD#1: hello! Anyone there?

BD#2: yes

BD#1: I'm serious!

BD#2: Yes

BD#1: dammit, fine! We do not own Rurouni Kenshin neither will we ever own any anime…

BD#2: (had just got off the phone) Hey Mon, you said something just then?

16 July

Dear Diary,

He was such a charmer, his cute face and his charming smile makes him look so handsome… I have a crush on him, but still I can't forget Aoshi-sama though. Oh dear, what am I to do? Is this a crush? Or is it love? I do hope I can decide, you see, I'm strange, I couldn't even decide of my own future… Does he really feel the same way, I don't even know…

Oh Kami-sama, help me, my heart's torn in two pieces.

Soujirou is so nice, almost everything about him is the opposite of Aoshi-sama, he's only few years older too, the only thing that's the same is their good looks, oh Kami-sama, will I ever be able to decide?

I can't tell Omasu, she'd be shocked; I've been acting strange these days. I was in such a rush that love couldn't be decided. The feelings so unpredictable, rushing through my veins is love, to both figures, both figures that make my heart skip a beat…

Should I leave him? Or should I give up on Aoshi-sama? I can't believe how fast I change my mind, a girl's mind is really unpredictable…

Goodness, please can't I decide? My mind is blurry and I cant think clearly. Everywhere I look there's Soujirou, but then there was still Aoshi-sama somewhere in the corner of my heart…

I don't want to be disappointed of my decision, I need guidance but yet, I still don't know if I really love him, maybe it was just an illusion, maybe I actually feel nothing towards him but I can't help it… Let fate and destiny decide?

It's such a stupid question, I loved the days I've spent here with him but I still cant forget Aoshi-sama, what am I to say if I see him again? Me, the girl who used to go crazy over him had fallen for someone else?

That is one quick decision I made, I was such a fool, but yet, I didn't think over before making the decision. For so long I've been longing for love and warmth form Aoshi-sama, then he came along, soothing me but now my heart is unsure whether who should I choose? A figure so important but seems to feel nothing towards me? Or should I choose the one right beside me, who was always smiling?

I cant decide, both of them is stuck in my heart, at long last I've got the love and warmth I've been longing for, from someone else, who I might love just as much…

Oh Kami-sama, help me, what am I to do?

Misao-

BD#2: ahh…. Young love…

BD#1: Sorry for the ugly a.k.a. boring chapter, as I said, I had writer's block, sad but true…

BD#2: and due to that, chapter 9 and chapter 10 will have to wait a little longer…

BD#1: sorry… It's the teacher's fault too, he made us do a short story, and we've been so busy, maybe I'll upload the 9th and 10th chapter next week… Sorry for the delay…

BD#2: Anyway, thanks for reading our story here…. Reviews are greatly expected and appreciated…


	9. ChapTeR NiNe: As TiMe paSsEs

Disclaimer: BD#1:Come on now, if you've reached chapter 9, you must've read all the other disclaimers and it must be enough proof to you that we don't own Rurouni Kenshin…

BD#2: what if they just skipped all eight chapters and open this one?

BD#1: dammit, fine! WE DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN! (glares at BD#2) satisfied?

BD#2: (ears blocked because of the loud shout BD#1 just did) What? Can't hear you ya' know! Wait, I cant hear my self either! Someone help! (runs around like crazy)

BD#1: (sweat drop)

Soujirou was hanging the laundry when Misao woke up. It was a cheerful morning, the sun was shining so brightly and bird chirpings surround them.

Author's interruption: I wonder why people find bird chirpings cheerful, I find them annoying sometimes, mostly Sunday morning, cause they wake me up at the time when I want to sleep the most, but lets just skip all my blabbing and return to the story…

Meanwhile, our still-in-the-dream-world Misao approached him and said good morning, Omasu only watched from the distance, her heart beating loud as a drum, she knew what was going on, but yet she was worried about Aoshi. She knows clearly Misao hadn't forgotten him either but it would be such a waste to throw one of them away?

Misao felt the blood gurgling in her veins as she chatted with him for a little while, perhaps not exactly a little while though, it was almost breakfast when they finally stopped. They didn't stop realizing the time but Yahiko kept on teasing them.

Breakfast was quite awful, as it usually is except when Kenshin cooks (x)

After that, they went for a short walk. About 5 minutes after they've started walking, a few street thugs appeared in front of them.

"They must've never heard about the chaos Shishio made in his time to be brave enough and challenge Soujirou…", Misao thought, she giggled, "Or maybe they've never even heard of us, the Onee-wabanshu to even dare challenge one of us"

Soujirou stared at them dumbfounded, he laughed then.

Those street thugs brought swords with them, rusted and blunt ones. Soujirou took a piece of wood from the side of the road and told them to try and hit him. The three thugs confidently ran towards to attack him, seeing that his weapon is only a plank of wood.

Before they were even halfway to Soujirou, Soujirou was already behind them. He hit

them each on the head, but still making sure that it wasn't to hard.

Without our 'hero's notice, one of the thugs went behind Misao and put a sword on he neck.

" Put that sword down now, I'm warning you" Misao growled

The thug only laughed, " Or what? Your friend there wouldn't be able to help you , he's helpless while I got you as a hostage"

"I'm warning you, he may only carry a piece of wood, but I'm more violent than he is" Misao said

The thug just laughed

"Very well then, if it's what you want" Misao sighed and pulled eight kunais near the thugs neck and frightened him off like a puppy.

They both laughed and continued walking on. When they reached the market, Soujirou ran and told Misao to wait, a few minutes later; Soujirou returned with candies and gave them to Misao. She blushed as her hands 'accidentally-on-purpose' touched his when he was handing the candy.

Their eyes met. As they walked home, they kept glancing at each other, both unable to talk. Misao blushed as he started walking closer and without theim realizing, they ended up holding hands.

Author's Interruption: That's it, nice and slowly guys….

While the two was all happy , someone was watching, Omasu hid behind a wall and looked as the two walked home. She wasn't worried about Misao's relationship with Aaoshi (which was actually getting kinda nowhere) but she was worried that he was actually pretending to fall for her while he actually was planning to kill her; he IS a former enemy…

Omasu was worried if he really did was planning to kill Misao, and thank god Okina hasn't know about any of this YET but if he finally knew, would he really have enough tolerance in his heart to accept the fact that Misao is in love with a former enemy?

"Wait" She thought, " We don't know yet if she's really in love, maybe it's just the environment changes, maybe then she'll come back to normal, soon I hope…."

BD#2: Right, Omasu's thought marks the end of chapter 9! Can't you be a little more creative?

BD#1: Nope…

BD#2: Look at me, I'm creative, smart, natural artist, yadda yadda…

BD#1: (sweat drop) Ego trip

BD#2: (still going on) Pretty young girl, I have manners, blah blah…

BD#1: While Tasha's busy, I'll say the things we need to say… Anyway, Thanks 4 d' review on the last chapters by sou-chan2000, I'll try to improve my writing, thanks a whole lot for the advice, BD#2 and I really appreciate it Please give us more advices and- ( suddenly cut down by Tasha)

BD#2: Thanks for reading anyway, Reviews please everyone!

BD#1: I'M NOT FINISHED TASHA!

BD#2: Well get on with it then, you retardant!

BD#1: I want to say that in chapter six I accidentally typed boopers when I was actually supposed to type bloopers, sorry for my typing mistake and also I made the uploading of this chapter a bit faster than scheduled cause BD#2 & I are going to be busy with the changes in the school projects, thankS….

BD#2: Ok, bye, see ya in the next chapter!


	10. SHoRT auTHoR'S NoTe

I'm sorry if you're expecting another chapter, but this is only an author's note.

First off, thank you for all of your reviews, it didn't matter if it were flames or anything, so thank you.

Second, after having two constructive criticism, we decided if there are betas out there to beta our story, since we're sort of new to the whole writing fan fiction thing. And BD1 makes the stories, while BD2 makes the edits. But sometimes I can't do the edits because of school work and stuff. If anyone wants to beta our work, please e-mail us.

And again, sorry for this random rambling. And thank you, for the reviews and constructive criticism!

We were thinking on how to follow your suggestions but then we don't really know how ( cause we're just a bunch of don't-know-anything ) so as we've said before in the above paragraph, if anyone wants to beta our work, email us.

Baka Deshis a.k.a. Moshii


	11. ChapTeR TeN: qUIeT DaY

whyDisclaimer:

BD#2: We

BD#1: Do

BD#2: NOT

BD#1: Own

BD#2: Rurouni

BD#1: Kenshin, isn't it obvious?

Readers: Who's your idol! Thomson and Thompson?

BD#1: We also do not own Tintin…

BD#2: Meh….

It was rather a hot day then, it has been almost the time when Soujirou must return to his journey...

Soujirou felt that he wanted to stay longer, his stay here has brought him many interesting things that he never realized in his life, perhaps he should stay longer, but then… He had always thought he was meant to be a wanderer since that fateful day he left, but now, he felt he was meant to be here, together with her, but she'll soon leave too…

With the brand new cheerful atmosphere, Soujirou first had some hard time adapting but then soon got used to it and he started to take part in the situation, he started to feel wanted here. But then there's still a question inside him, do they want him? Or do they want to KILL him? They were former enemies, but then, they were so friendly that he felt like he was in a big nice family that wants him..

He felt like he was part of the big family, along with Misao and everyone else, it's such opposites of his bitter childhood and the cold murderous feeling while he was with Shishio. Although it was a fact that Shishio 'used' him as a killing tool, he still looked up to him, after all, Shishio did save his life back then.

He never actually did agree on violence, but he only did it to repay Shishio, until that day when Kenshin came and made him realize how much he've done and that it was enough and now, he came to realize Kenshin was ever right…

" Breakfast is Ready!"

Kaoru's voice rang through the corridors, waking his restless mind from his thoughts. He rose to the door and walked silently to the dining room.

" Good Morning Soujirou…" Misao said

Soujirou only replied with a nod, his mind still wanders at his thoughts.

" Hey, Soujirou, it's been 13 days, are you really leaving tomorrow?"

He didn't reply to Yahiko's question, instead he just continued walking.

" Aw.. That's too bad, no more pairs to tease…"

Soujirou did not reply, his mind is still locked in his thoughts, does he really belong in here? Do they really want him? Or do they want revenge? Are they plotting against him?

Thoughts swirled in his mind as he ate, he was rather quiet, and Kenshin knew what was going on inside his head. Although Kenshin does had some bad impressions on Soujirou's arrival, he began to trust him as he stayed and became part of the dojo, he also knew how truly Soujirou felt about Misao.

On the other side of the table, sat Omasu, she ate silently too, she too was lost in her thoughts, worried about Misao ,she wished she had never met Soujirou, but then, was there really ever any chances that they might ever meet Aoshi again? Chances are that he probably have gone to the other side of Japan now, why bother? He never really did take part of the family… But still…

Everyone in the table was silent, at least they were silent until Sano came along, just like a song…

" Hey everyone! What's up!" Sano shouted as he entered the room, it seems that he's in such a good mood today.

Everyone was still silent, Sano stared in disbelief, but then he decided to sit down and eat.

Yahiko felt quite uneasy with the silence, he decide to speak up.

" Sano, how come you're in such a good mood today? Did you win a bet?" Tahiko asked, he knew it wasn't really the right sentence to begin with but it was the only thing he managed to come up with.

" Did I? Yes I did! Mwahahahaha!" Sano laughed, happily replying to Yahiko's teasing question, at least someone was cheerful enough to talk.

No one really responded to this, so the two of them gave up and continued their meal.

BD#1: Sorry for the short chapter, I really got no idea…

BD#2: Yeah, you really got no idea huh? Come on, why is suddenly everyone quiet?

BD#1: I'm in a quiet mood ..

BD#2: How come? That's rare…

BD#1: someone, somewhere out there had made me like this (dramatic expressions)..

BD#2: heart break?

BD#1: Ew… NO!

BD#2: Then?

BD#1: ENOUGH ABOUT IT! thanks foR the reviews everyone.. Sorry for the ugly chapter I mAde… Rehearsals had made us very busy too lately…

BD#2: Yeah, that's right! Blame the principal!


	12. ChapTeR eLeVeN: thE nigHt oF DeciSionS p...

DiscLaimeR: if you thiNk I really owN RurOuNi KenShiN, your IQ must be as small as a shoe size…

" Dammit! Stupid obi!" Misao mumbled as she tried to wear her blue kimono, her obi tangled on her wrists.

Still trying to tie the obi, she finally gave up and found the obi tied firmly to both her wrists, struggling to let go, it tightened, making Misao had to cut them with her kunai.

" Dammit, why do I even have to wear obi?" She grumbled as the pieces of thin fabrics dropped to the floor.

" Omasu! I need a new obi!" She shouted, her voice heard through the corridors.

" Coming! What color Misao-chan?"

" I don't know! Whadduya think will match with a damned YELLOW kimono!" Misao shouted.

It's been a week since Soujirou left Tokyo, and here she is, back at Kyoto.

" Aargh! It's tanabata festival, I wish I could've gone with Aoshi-sama instead of you guys"!" She complained as Omasu handed her another obi. But wait, she thought, don't she like Soujirou? Oh, dammit, life is complicated, tore between two boys, Misao felt helpless.

She thought about the last weeks she had with him, the last minutes…

_Flashback to a week ago_

"Misao-chan" Soujirou said as they sat on the firefly bend, it was 12 on the midnight but the bright full moon allowed both of them to see each other's face clearly.

" What?" Misao glanced at the boy beside her, he was sitting faced down. Misao looked away, she stared at their reflection on the water, she looked back at him and asked, " Hey Soujirou, are you really leaving tomorrow?"

He turned his head, finding Misao's face just a few inches form his own. He blushed and shrugged. " I don't know, I guess so, after all, I am a wanderer"

" Doesn't make you have to leave so soon does it?" She mumbled, there was annoyance in her voice, she sounded so angry. " Oh shit!" Misao thought," I didn't mean to say it so grudgingly, I was just upset he'd be gone"

Soujirou mumbled something softly.

" What?" Misao asked.

" Nothing" Soujirou answered, he smiled and kept on staring at the water.

Misao shrugged and continued looking at the water too.

" I was just telling you that you're pretty" Soujirou exclaimed suddenly, he looked away.

Misao stared at him wide eyed and blushed.

" um… thanks Soujirou-kun" Misao said, she tried to look at him but found herself wordless.

Now it was Soujirou's turn to blush, he giggled and put his arms around her.

And…

BD#1: sorry, tui pu ci, maaf, sumimasen, um… whatever, sorry for the VERY VERY long update… And what will happen next? The story of the night (-mare before tanabata, he he he) will continue in the next chapter…

BD#2: yup stay tuned to the story, there will be no more long update ( i think…) cause the exams are finally over… MWAHAHAHA…

BD#1: nevermind her, alright, thanks for reading ya'll.. see ya in the next chapter…


	13. ChaPteR tweLve: thE nigHt oF DeciSioNs 2

Disclaimer: sing to the I believe I can fly I believe I cant own this thing , rurouni Kenshin of any version… it belongs to watsuki-san… I believe I don't own, this anime called rurouni Kenshin, I believe I don't own, cause I really really don't own it, please believe I don't own..

BD#1: hooray! No more test! I'm so glad…

BD#2: no more late updates… I hope…

BD#1: well, I dunno, cause I'll be departing for my 1 week vacation in a week, I think chap 13 will be up around by the first/second week of july…

BD#2: bahumbug…

_Recap of last chapter_

" _I was just telling you that you're pretty" Soujirou exclaimed suddenly, he looked away._

_Misao stared at him wide eyed and blushed._

" _um… thanks Soujirou-kun" Misao said, she tried to look at him but found herself wordless._

_Now it was Soujirou's turn to blush, he giggled and put his arms around her_

Chapter 12

Misao felt his arms around her and she just sat there, wondering what will happen next, she sighed and decided to lay down her head to his shoulder. She looked at him.

Soujirou felt her head against his shoulder and smiled, he glanced at her and there, under the stars their eyes met.

Soujirou smiled and asked, " Misao?"

"Hm.." She replied

" I was wondering where you'll be going after this…."

" Back to Kyoto of course, I still need to find Aoshi-sama" she replied.

Hearing the name Aoshi, Soujirou flinched, he thought, "_ does she really like me at all? Or maybe she still likes aoshi.."_.

And Misao herself doesn't actually know ...

"oh, I see" was all Soujirou replied to her.

She looked up at him and found him looking at the water. Then she realized that she had been talking about Aoshi back then, perhaps he had been jealous or something.

He was staring blankly at the water, she tugged him a bit.

He glanced at her and smiled wryly.

" Hey Misao, do you have a crush on anyone?" Soujirou suddenly asked.

Misao raised an eyebrow. "I guess so, why ask?"

"No reason"

There was silence for a short while, until finally Soujirou spoke up.

" Misaoyouknowwhat?"

"What are you trying to say?" Misao raised an eyebrow.

" Misaoiwantyoutoknowthatiloveyouaishiteru" Soujirou said after taking a deep breath.

"huh?" was all Misao's respond to this.

" Oh well.. nevermind" Soujirou mubled, " You would've never thought the same way, eh?", but he kept the last sentence to himself.

"What?" She tugged him.

"Nothing" he said

" Come on, you KNOW you can tell me anything" She pouted.

" You would perhaps get a heart attack" He joked.

It was awkward and there was silence between them.

"But still Misao, I wanted to tell you this.." Soujirou said" umm…"

Misao was listening carefully at that moment until she heard him say those words.

" Misao, aishiteru" Soujirou whispered.

Misao's POV

Oh my god… Did he just said that he loved me, oh dear, what do I say? Do I love him? But how about Aoshi? Do I love them both, I glanced back at Soujirou who had turned away.

Soujirou's POV

Oh geeze, I cant believe it, I SAID IT! I SAID I LOVED HER! HOW CAN I? Stupid, stupid… I know my self that she probably has different feelings about me…

I looked back at her and saw her staring wide-eyed at me, I sighed.

" I'm sorry" I started, "I didn't mean to say that, umm.."

Although I said that, I didn't knew why, or do I love her? Or do I not?

BD#1: DOES SHE? DOES SHE? WAIT ON PART 3… WAKAKAKA!

BD#2: KILL HER!

BD#1: GEEZE anyway, part 3 will be up in 2 weeks, I hope…

BD#2: 2 WEEKS?

BD#1: um… I think I hear my mom calling me… Buh-bye… runs away

BD#2: COME BACK HERE!


	14. ChaPteR tHiRTeeN: thE nigHt of DeciSiONs

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RK, ok?

BD#1: Sorry, I was busy... So here's the update you've been waiting for, Night of Decisions, PART 3!

BD#2: WARNING! Fluffy parts might await you…

Recap of last chaPPiE

"_Misao, aishiteru" Soujirou whispered._

_Misao's POV_

_Oh my god… Did he just said that he loved me, oh dear, what do I say? Do I love him? But how about Aoshi? Do I love them both; I glanced back at Soujirou who had turned away._

_Soujirou's POV_

_Oh geeze, I can't believe it, I SAID IT! I SAID I LOVED HER! HOW CAN I? Stupid, stupid… I know my self that she probably has different feelings about me…_

_I looked back at her and saw her staring wide-eyed at me, I sighed._

"_I'm sorry" I started, "I didn't mean to say that, umm..."_

_Although I said that, I didn't know why, or do I love her? Or do I not?_

------------------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

"Um, Soujirou…" Misao managed to say something, "I…"

Soujirou looked at her, curious.

But those words were stuck on her throat, as though there was a stone to stop it from coming. Soujirou smiled and looked down.

"Don't worry..." He said, still smiling.

Misao looked at him, her eyes shining, trying to hold back her tears; she can't seem to say what she wants to say.

"I don't expect you to return my feelings, it's just plain stupid, and I knew it from the beginning, that dreams are fantasies, and as unreal as it is, fantasies never come true…", Soujirou said softly.

Misao stared at him, trying to smile, she didn't say a word.

Soujirou sat still, not saying a word, he knew it was hopeless, he knew it from the beginning, he loved her, but as it is, they were enemies, not lovers, as God's his judge, he thought that it was the solemn truth, it was the end.

Misao glanced at him, and saw that he was still smiling.

She wanted to say it; she wanted to tell him, but why? Why can't it come out? Misao sat still, thinking of everything.

-------Flashback-------

_The kamiya dojo_

"_It's…it's…you again" Misao stammered, "Weren't you the one I met a few days ago?" In surprise he couldn't answer, he opened his mouth but no words came._

"_You don't know her? It's Misao, she came with me to Shingetsu, remember?" Kenshin asked._

"_No, but I met her before on my way here" he answered. Everyone was silent for a short while when suddenly Kaoru spoke._

"_Wait, could anyone please tell me what is going on here?" she asked, half shouting. Everyone suddenly stared at her, and then went back into staring at the two, leaving her question unanswered._

"_Who are you?" Misao asked, but nobody answered either. Knowing that it was lunchtime, Kenshin broke the silence by asking everyone to join them for lunch._

_----------End of flashbacks-----------_

"When we met again, he was still the same, but why? Now things are just complicated…" Misao thought to her self as she remembered the time she was still suspicious of Soujirou.

----------------Flashback---------------

"_Why are you here?" That was the question. She knew it wasn't a good question to start with but she couldn't think of anything else._

_He answered lightly, "I was just passing by". "Oh his voice", she thought,"So tender, but yet so confident. His warm smile is so sweet". They both blushed as she looked at him and found out that he's looking at her as well then lowered their heads again._

--------------End of flashback--------

That was when she fell for him, it was something else, and now it's been returned, all she gave, has been returned. But she couldn't accept it, she couldn't accept what she yearned for, she couldn't say those simple three words, the three words that meant everything.

She just can't…

Misao's POV

He told me he loved me…

And I know, I love him back, so why can't I say anything?

Why can't I just tell him I love him, and everything would be over right?

Even if I did tell him that I love him, he's leaving tomorrow, and there's probably so little chance of seeing each other again…

I felt a lump of guilt in me, "Am I scared to move on?"

"Am I scared to love him?"

"Am I scared of betrayal?"

'Betrayal' that word starts to spin inside my mind, for a while I wanted to cry, but everything seems to be perfect, I mean, what more do you want when you have someone who loves you?

And especially if you love him too?

Have I wasted my time? I've received what I wanted, but now, I can't give what I wanted to give…

I took up the courage and managed to say something.

End of POV

"Soujirou…"

Soujirou looked at her, "Yea?"

"Umm…." Misao paused.

"Say it Misao!" Misao told herself inside her mind, "Just say it, you know that you love him, there's no use in denying it"

"Is there something bothering you?", Soujirou asked with concern.

"Yes", Misao blurted out, "it's you…"

Soujirou looked at her with confusion.

"It's you!" Misao said, and she started to cry, for no reason.

"You know? I had a perfect little life, I wasn't happy with everything, but it was simple, until you came along…" Misao started to babbled, she sniffed.

Soujirou listened carefully, his face was still smiling, "Please continue…", he said, "I don't care if the truth hurts, cause sometimes, the truth's pain is just something that can help you, to realize…"

"Help to realize?" Misao asked, "And before I realized my own feeling, here I am in front of you, waiting…"

"For what?" Soujirou asked, "For what?"

"For everything to end, so I don't have to face anything again, because I'm just a fool who can't even admit her own feelings!" Misao said, she stood up and started to run.

"What have I done?" she thought, "Am I running away?"

Soujirou went after her and caught up with her so easily.

"Why?" Misao asked, "Why do you have to come into my life?"

Soujirou smiled, " Because I did, because…"

But he didn't finish his sentence cause he knew it would be useless, to him, the truth hurts, and to him, the truth was that she didn't love him, but the truth wasn't like that to Misao, the truth is that both of them are scared, but why?

"I don't care anymore…" Misao said suddenly, " I don't care why, when or what…"

I don't care who you are, I don't care if you're a freak, but Soujirou, I'm sorry, I cant tell you now, the truth can wait, cant it?" She continued, tears still streaming down.

"No, it cant Misao", Soujirou said smiling, "I told you, I don't care how much it hurts, but I need to know, Misao, do you love me?"

Misao looked up to him, she whispered, "I return everything you said, Soujirou, do YOU love me?" She continued to babble, "Because I've been waiting for this since the first time I saw you… Tell me, do you love me for what I am? If I died, would you die too?"

Soujirou smiled at her, "Do I have to say this?", he continued, " I don't want questions, Misao, I want answers, but if I must, I'll tell you, I love you, and I don't care if you're a demon, I don't care if you're just trying to kill me, but I love you, for what you are…"

Misao looked at him, "Then let's call it an answer, I love you, from the first time I met you, I knew you were special, but somehow, I cant get myself to admit it, I'm sorry Soujirou", She said.

Soujirou's POV

She loves me?

Or was she just throwing pity on me?

God, help me, is it the truth I'm hearing now?

--------End of POV-----------

As if Misao could read his mind, she whispered, " And I'm not lying, or throwing you pity, I love you Soujirou, no matter what…"

Soujirou looked at her in amazement.

He smiled and sighed, ' I'm glad…" he said, " I really am…"

They looked at each other, and Misao stopped crying, "I don't know why I couldn't admit it, but you know its better this way than the other…"

Soujirou pulled her and hugged her, "I know…"

And there, below the moonlight, the two held on to each other, wishing never to let go.

And they kissed, under the bright full moon.

In the morning, Soujirou went without saying goodbye to Misao, but he left her a not, the note that can make Misao smile, forever…

"Dear Misao,

I'm sorry I left without telling you; it's just that you were so peacefully asleep I didn't dare to wake you up, how are you?

I'm leaving, for my own good, and for everyone else's, cause if I stayed here longer, danger may come, and I mean, the police are definitely looking for me, although I know that I didn't want to go, I have to, I don't know why…

When you're reading this, I'll be far from where you are, I'll be as far as these legs can take me, there, I suppose I'll feel lonely, without you and everyone else.

To answer your unanswered question last night, I can tell you I wouldn't die too, I have still much to do, but you know, even if you die, I'm bound to meet you again, in heaven, with peace, and with you, cause I'll tell you this, even if you die, I'll never stop loving you, and even if you die, you'll never be gone from this world, not until I forget.

So I'm telling you now, that if I ever leave you, don't cry, don't shout, because wherever I am, I'll always be with you, forever…

Why you may ask? Because I love you, and as long as you have space in your heart for me, I'm there, with you, beside you…

Good bye, we'll meet again, soon….

Soujirou

-------------------------------End of flashbacks-------------------

"Hey Misao!" Omasu shook her, "Here's your obi….."

"Oh, thanks…" Misao said, and she knew that wherever Soujirou is, right now, even if he were in the other side of this planet, they'll always be together, even if the world cracked up to two pieces, he'll always be there, for her, and she'll always love him, no matter what, so knowing those important facts, she set off to walk down the rest of the path of her life, with Soujirou in her heart, always, and forever…

--------------------------- The end----------------------------the end----------------------------------

Moshii05

Baka Deshis say: "We thank you for reading this fanfic, we had fun making it, we apologize if there were any mistakes, and also sorry if the story didn't end like you expected, it may have been short, but we tried our best, this story is not perfect, we made mistakes and hope we'll do better next time, for the mean time, thank you for reading, we appreciate reviews and we hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic- thanks again everyone…


End file.
